


Under My Thumb

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto gets Jack right where he wants him, for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Weekend Challenge on the 1_million_words LJ community. This week's challenge involved a randomly assigned quote, which is given in the story. Not really all _that_ explicit, but tagged that way for erring on the side of caution.

**Scene:** Captain Jack Harknesses’ room, The Hub. His bed, actually. Not that he sleeps in it, but… this is Capt. Jack, he still very much needs a bed.  
 **Time:** Early one morning. Let’s call it 3:00 a.m. since it doesn’t matter.  
 **Note:** This is moments after the fifth time Jack and Ianto shag.   
**P.S.:** By this point Ianto is entirely besotted. That does matter. He might come off a little mean here, and it’s worth keeping in mind he’s besotted and Jack is …. Jack.

~~*~~

“What in the hell are you doing?”

Ianto asked it, flat out and too post-coital to really fight Jack tugging at his face with his fingers. Still, he latched onto Jack’s forearms and feigned his best effort. 

It came out sounding all funny with Jack still messing with his face, the way his post-stroke voice might if he ever were to suffer one. The thought made him chuckle grimly which caused Jack to emit that half-laugh, half ‘I’ve so got you’ sound of his.

“I’m forcing you to smile. With my fingers. You do it so seldom on your own I think maybe you could use the help.”

“Seriously. Stop it.” Ianto twisted away, nipping. Any port in a storm.

“I want to _jump_ you every time you smile,” Jack reached in once more, coming perilously close to giggling when Ianto swatted him away. “You _do_ know the saying? ‘A smile is an inexpensive way to improve your looks almost instantly.’”

“No. Can’t say that I do.” Ianto frowned deeply, purposefully, just to piss him off and Jack flopped on his back.

“Charles Gordy. American Educator. Turn of the century – not this one, the last one.”

“Did you fuck him, ever?” 

“Just the once,” Jack turned on his side, propped up on one elbow glancing up and down Ianto like he was deciding which piece to play with next. “Not my type. Prim. Proper. Weak sense of humor, the quote aside.”

“I guess he was more of a ‘do as I say’ kind of fellow?” Ianto set a hand on the hand that was starting to make long, soft passes over his chest and stomach.

“Exactly.”

“Can’t agree with him anyway. Not like a smile is a power suit. Or a little black dress. Or even simply the high-heeled pump of facial expressions. He’s pushing an iffy point, really.”

“Does everything have to come back to the sartorial with you?”

“Absolutely not. For instance, I want to make you utter long, desperate sounds full of vowels again. That has nothing to do with clothing. Has rather a lot to do with no clothing.”

“Stop, c’mon we just…. _I_ just….”

They were wrestling by the time Jack got to ‘c’mon,’ twisting and flipping, an all-out war, now, and Ianto knew he’d have lost if it weren’t for him getting his hand right _there_ on Jack’s hip, pressing his thumb just _so_ into the spot where nerve met muscle met joint….

“Aww… _hell in a…_ remind me not to teach you any more self-defense moves.”

Jack's voice was tight, his body very still - not by choice. He’d be fine and perfectly pain-free... as long as he stayed that way.

Ianto watched Jack give in, hands reaching to wrap around the headboard rails as Ianto drew Jack’s worse-for-wear cock into his mouth.

Jack watched Ianto start him on what would surely be a hard, fast, aching trip to _‘holy fuck’_ land and he had to laugh; mouth full of him, and freaking Ianto was managing a smirk.

Technically, a smirk _is_ a smile.


End file.
